the_realm_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Doom guard
Originally nothing more than a suit of armor, the doom guard is now an animated creature similar in nature to a golem. Created by a series of arcane enchantments, these frightening automatons are often used as guards in the castles and towers of those who create them. Doom guards are found in both western and eastern (oriental) styles as well as a variety of others. Doom guards never speak and, thus, have no language of their own. They are able to obey simple commands from their creator, but these are generally limited to one or two rudimentary concepts. Typical orders include “stay in this room and attack anyone but me who enters” or “kill anyone who opens this chest until I tell you otherwise”. Doom Guard (CR 4) Medium Construct Alignment: Always neutral Initiative: +0 Languages: Cannot speak AC: 18 (+8 full plate), touch 10, flat-footed 18 Hit Dice: 5d10 (27 hp) Fort +1, Ref +1, Will +1 Speed: 30 ft. Space: 5 ft./5 ft. Base Attack +3; Grapple -1 Attack: Longsword +8 melee Full Attack: Longsword +8 melee Damage: Longsword 1d8+5 Special Attacks/Actions: Abilities: Str 20, Dex 10, Con -, Int -, Wis 11, Cha 1 Special Qualities: Construct, magic immunity Feats: - Skills: - Advancement: 6-10 HD (Medium-size), 11-15 HD (Large) Climate/Terrain: Any land and underground Organization: Solitary Treasure: None *Magic Immunity (Ex): A doom guard is immune to all spells, spell-like abilities, and supernatural effects, except as follows. Lightning-based effects deal normal damage to a doom guard. A transmute metal to wood spell deals 1d6 points of damage per caster level. Fire and cold-based effects deal half damage to a doom guard, and no damage if the doom guard succeeds at its saving throw. *Construct: Immune to mind-influencing effects, poison, disease, and similar effects. Not subject to critical hits, subdual damage, ability damage, energy drain, or death from massive damage. Habitat/Society: Clearly, doom guards are not natural creatures and have no society. They dwell only in those places where they have been created and stationed and have no means of reproducing themselves. Ecology The creation of a doom guard is an interesting process, for it runs contrary to the idea of an “enchanted suit of armor”. The reason for this is simply that the suit of armor is never actually subjected to a spell cast directly upon it. Rather, the doom guard is fashioned using an enchanted anvil of darkness, and it is this device that gives the creature its magical aura. The first step in the creation of an anvil of darkness is the building of the anvil itself. The raw materials used in the creation of this object must be attained from the body of a slain iron golem. When the anvil is cast, it must have either a scarab versus golems (of any type) or a pristine, unread manual of golems set at its heart. Before the hot metal of the anvil cools, it must be enchanted by a powerful wizard. The first step in this enchantment is the weaving of an enchant an item spell over the anvil to make it ready for further wizardry. A fabricate spell is cast next, in order to give the anvil the creative essence that will be so important to it in later years. Subsequently, a binding spell is employed to capture the last essence of the spirit that once animated the anvil in its iron golem form. Finally, a permanency spell is used to bind these magics into a single, cohesive enchantment that will enable the anvil to carry out its function. Once the anvil of darkness is created, it can be used by a skilled armorer to create one doom guard every 20 weeks. Once work on a specific doom guard is begun, the armorer must work at least 8 hours out of 24 on his creation. Work cannot be halted or delayed for any reason or the enchanting process fails. Category:Constructs